


【贤远r18】蛇神 上 （13/206）

by ninenin



Category: ninenin, 白宇水仙 - Fandom, 贤远 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: ※※※※※蛇神贤x“祭品”祭司远小远是严格按照蛇神大人的喜好教养出的祭品，乖巧温顺、清纯而淫靡放荡蛇性本淫，杨修贤一直没能得到一个自己想要的祭品，直到章远被送进神殿小远只是身体被从小调教到大！！纯道具bdsm那种！！！受洁！！！！（攻……你们懂内含：调教、KJ（我也不知道含什么但总之是个脏车x*搞乖远，搞到他身上红白交织，红着眼圈呜呜的哭，一边哭一边夹屁股，夹的杨修贤骂他淫荡，操到他失禁（都是假的ooc！很脏！慎入！※※※※※





	【贤远r18】蛇神 上 （13/206）

**Author's Note:**

> ※※※※※  
> 蛇神贤x“祭品”祭司远
> 
> 小远是严格按照蛇神大人的喜好教养出的祭品，乖巧温顺、清纯而淫靡放荡
> 
> 蛇性本淫，杨修贤一直没能得到一个自己想要的祭品，直到章远被送进神殿
> 
> 小远只是身体被从小调教到大！！纯道具bdsm那种！！！受洁！！！！（攻……你们懂
> 
> 内含：调教、KJ（我也不知道含什么但总之是个脏车x
> 
> *搞乖远，搞到他身上红白交织，红着眼圈呜呜的哭，一边哭一边夹屁股，夹的杨修贤骂他淫荡，操到他失禁（都是假的
> 
> ooc！很脏！慎入！
> 
> ※※※※※

白袍上没有任何多余的纹饰，只有腰带上有着金丝勾勒出的边缘的花纹。衣袍一直垂到脚踝，下面露出白皙的双足，脚腕上还绑着铃铛，同样是纯金的。

金丝缠成的花朵被夹在头发上，花藤绕过耳后，在后脑系成结，挂着一颗深邃的、包含着银河群星的蓝宝石。

章远微低着头表示恭顺，任由侍女们折腾他的头发。

于是便有侍女恭敬的对他说：“祭司大人，教皇大人请您出去。”

章远睁开双眼，朝她微微颔首，整理好衣带走了出去。“小远，吉时将到，勿要误了时辰。”教皇看着这个乖顺谦谨的“祭司”站在面前，笑的隐晦。

祭司，也不过是说着好听罢了。被蛇神的规矩折腾到整夜整夜无法入睡，从记事开始接受十几年的身体调教，只因他是蛇神大人选中的“祭品”，而教皇又希望能够找出蛇神最喜欢的宠物，仅此而已。

蛇性本淫，蛇神又是似正似邪的存在，希望自己的宠物能足够讨人喜欢却又不淫荡的过了头，每每却总是在一夜之后将那原本好生疼爱的宠儿活吞了，当做食物。

章远在这时被神明大人选中，只因他的黑发黑瞳，代表着所谓的“煞星”，这引起了蛇神的兴趣——谁能煞的过于混沌诞生不死不灭的蛇神呢？

五岁的章远被主教带入地下室，从此离开神文和古籍，进入黑暗的、色欲的、令人痛苦而麻木的另一个世界。

章远在地下室接受着最基础的身体检查和“改造”。扒光他的衣服让他进入镜子构成的房间，测量未经任何开发的后穴的尺寸，检查性器官是否健康且良好，用道具拍打他的身体检查皮肤弹性并找到他的敏感区。

又有教皇派来的所谓的“副祭司”们，每天无时无刻不让章远变得更完美、变成一个只知道情欲的容器。

每天，章远会被吊在天花板上，膝盖堪堪点在软垫上，被打入过量的催情剂，后穴被灌满了灌肠液后用多个扩张用的缩阴球堵住，掉出则这一天的内容没有完成，需要等到沐休日时重做。

这只是早上。

待到中午，后穴的调教结束后不会被放松，几个不小的缩阴球依然留在其中。胸前被乳夹狠狠咬住，身前身会被塞入震动的尿道按摩仪，章远会痛苦的尖叫，而“副祭司”们则会用散鞭提醒祭司的叫声要浪，而不是惨。

而到了傍晚，众人都在用餐，祭司就会被在后穴中放入一个不小的玉势，赤裸着身子坐入祭司的位置，被教皇一碗圣水从头淋下，痛苦的浑身发抖，却被按在座位上动弹不得。

圣水是神明所赐，唯有灵魂肉体皆纯洁无瑕之人才可获得神明的祝福，凡人本有七情六欲，灵魂最为不洁，祭司又被每日调教，肉体早已廉价不堪，被圣水淋过只会觉得身体被灼烧，疼痛难忍。

用过餐后，祭司会被摆到桌子上再次打下催情药，大张着双腿被所有人看到后穴中藏着的“餐后甜点”，或是水果，葡萄，苹果块，菠萝块，或是小面点心。

细长的，顶端又颇为尖锐的银质长筷伸入后穴，无视祭司痛苦的呜咽呻吟，夹出混着淫水的水果点心享用，任由祭司一个人在桌上被人按住动弹不得。

睡前却也不能安生，身后的玉势被放入口中，几个“副祭司”从不同角度观察着祭司联系口交时的动作并作更加严格的规范。

而这长期调教的效果在此时表现出来。

章远跪在神殿中央，眉眼间都是温润乖巧的样子，讨人喜得很。没人知道这样一只白兔子，其实身体早已习惯了调教和性爱，从骨子里渴求着神明。

“章远。”神明的声音在耳边响起，章远一怔，惊觉他就在自己的身后。

神明总是出其不意，无视常理规则。正如杨修贤——这位蛇神的生活之道——蛇性本淫，不是吗？

杨修贤看着身体因为惊讶而有些紧绷的章远，上下打量着，生绿色生冷的瞳目光打在他身上的感觉很难受，像是被蛇吐着信子盯上了一样，后背发凉。

“你就是我的祭品？”杨修贤掐着他的下巴让他抬头，直视着他的双眼。长得倒也符合杨修贤的品味。

“……”章远张了张嘴，却又不知该说些什么，只能沉默。杨修贤赞叹一句这孩子真他妈乖透了。

 

……

 

“唔……”章远跪在椅子下，头埋在杨修贤腿间，吞吐着他的性器。杨修贤双腿分开坐在王座上，支着头看着黑发被汗水浸湿，略显凌乱的贴在脸颊上。

“乖孩子，再深点。”杨修贤按着他的后脑勺，黑发同看上去的一样柔顺，章远被这一按，踉跄着压在肿大的性器上。

这一下直接让杨修贤的阴茎捅到他的嗓子里的软肉，章远眼眶瞬间红了，努力张大嘴把他含在嘴里，舌头艰难的移动舔舐着，蛇类冰冷的温度让他不住的哆嗦，好像口中含着一块冰。

“好了，我们该做正事了……小远。”杨修贤笑着吐出最后一个称呼，话语亲昵，可神色却平淡冷漠，像是一个在检验章远合不合格的机器。

T.B.C.

**Author's Note:**

> 这里兮九，叫我九九就好。
> 
>  
> 
> 搞小远！搞他！
> 
> 后续随缘
> 
> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
